


indirect

by litriu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litriu/pseuds/litriu
Summary: He stares down at the rim of the bottle.The bottle Reki just drank from.The bottle that Reki’s lips just touched.A very self indulgent fluff fic about Langa getting flustered.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	indirect

There’s a metalic rattle as Langa leans back against the chainlink fence caging in the school rooftop. He almost tilts his head back, but is deterred by the memory of his hair tangling in the links and Reki frantically trying to get it loose without hurting him too much or having to cut it.

“So, for S next week --” Reki falls in beside him, their shoulders knocking together.

It’s so unnecessary, it would have been easy for Reki to sit just a few feet further away, put space between them, but he doesn’t. It turns Langa’s heart into a warm, prickly ball of static that starts slamming into the confines of his chest before the more reasonable part of his brain can hold it back.

“… I was thinking we could practice high speed turning,” and oh right, Reki’s talking. For now that takes up more space in his brain than the nebulous Thing in his brain that was making it hard to breathe. “’cause if you’re ever gonna eat shit it’s gonna be then. Like, you’re great at it but it’s one of those fundamentals.”

 _You were going too fast_ , he remembers Reki saying once. The tone and the mix of emotions in Reki’s expression stuck out more than the words did.

“Mm… Makes sense.”

Reki scoots closer, somehow, then. He shoves his phone into Langa’s face as he pressed further into his space.

“Your form’s a little weird, I think you’re still a little worried about picking up your foot.” Reki’s breath is warm on his cheek. “Just needs practice though. Getting used to it.”

He watches the instructional video on screen until Reki bumps into him again, like an affectionate cat, drawing his focus away from the video. When he glances over, Reki grins at him. There’s a teasing edge to it that makes him feel all kinds of embarrassed in the nicest of ways, and he realizes he was probably supposed to grab the phone when it was held at him. He takes it, finally, with clumsy fingers and burning ears as Reki giggles.

He sees the motion Reki fiddling with his bag out of the corner of his eye. He hears Reki pull out his thermos – (and out of habit he almost holds his free hand out to help open it only to remember he doesn’t have to anymore) – and unscrew the top. He swallows down a few mouthfuls of water and lets out a satisfied _Pah!_  
Reki nudges his arm and Langa murmurs a thank you as he takes the thermos without even having to look. He feels the cool metal on his palm, the condensation wetting his skin.

Objectively, Langa experienced these things. His brain experienced the information and gave him the proper sensory response. But he gets as far as lifting the container to his mouth before he actually processes any of it.

He stares down at the rim of the bottle.

_The bottle Reki just drank from._

_The bottle that Reki’s lips just touched._

A single drop of water drips from the opening and trails down the side of the bottle and catches on his hand. He’s distantly aware that even if he’s only been staring at this bottle for a solid two seconds, that’s still way longer than anyone should reasonably take to contemplate a water bottle.

It’s just a water bottle!

_A water bottle that Reki’s mouth was on,_

This is fine.

_It is not fine._

“Langa? You okay?”

Oh god. “Yeah, sorry. Zoned out.”

_Just drink, you’re freaking him out!_

Langa brings the rim to his lips, takes a few quick gulps of the icy water, and then hands it back to Reki without looking.  
He feels heat creeping up the back of his neck and his own heartbeat pumping through his skin. He is absolutely not paying attention to the video anymore, despite his best efforts.  
There’s really no justification for the big production his brain is making of it. It’s not like he could taste Reki on it – a combination of words that makes him burn just a little bit hotter – but there’s still a lingering sentimentality. A temptation, which he gives in to, to touch his lips like he’d find something other than water lingering there.  
He doesn’t.

“Promise I’m not sick or anything,” Reki says from beside him.

Langa wants to say something competent and reassuring, has the statement all organized in his head, but then he turns to actually face Reki. Reki’s got the rim of the bottle absently rested against his lips again as he talks, and the sentence that was definitely _I don’t mind, wasn’t worried about it anyway_ in his head comes out as a strangled "Mngh--!"

Reki looks startled, understandably. “Bro, are _you_ getting sick?”

“I’m fine, it just,” he coughs, trying to brush off how strained he sounds. “Swallowed wrong.”

Reki moves to kneel in front of him and leans into his space, the bottle set aside and forgotten for now. His fingers comb through Langa’s hair and brush it out of his face to tuck behind his ears.  
Langa hears his own pulse.  
Reki’s palm presses to his forehead, cool and slightly clammy in a way that feels amazing on his heated skin, and he doesn’t fight the urge to press into the touch.

“Dude you’re like, really hot. If you’re sick and I catch your cold, you better bring me soup.” Reki’s hand shifts to cup his cheek, and the other mirrors it’s position.

“Soup and medicine…” Langa agrees, relaxing just so into Reki’s hands as he looks up to meet his eyes.

Reki snorts, expression pulling into an amused grin as his head cocks off to the side. “I’m gonna get real needy if you treat me too nice, y’know.”

_Need me, then. Depend on me._

“I wouldn't mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!!
> 
> may or may not have two flavors of matchablossom in the works but I joked to a friend that Langa would be the type to get flustered about an indirect kiss if he thought about it too hard and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I manifested it.
> 
> Once again, very basic proofreading because worrying too hard about the things I post kills my motivation. Tell me if you notice anything off!


End file.
